


Colours

by Katbutler



Series: Kat's angsty shit [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Photographer Keith (Voltron), colours halsey, keith is cheating on both of them with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: Everything is blue his pills, his hands, his jeans and now I'm covered in the colours pulled apart at the seams and it's blue, and it's blue. Everything is grey his hair, his smoke, his dreams and now he's so devoid of colour he don't know what it means and he's blue





	Colours

Click.

A raven-haired boy lowered his red camera beaming at two teens playing football. He took the polaroid that had emerged from the small slit at the top of his ruby camera and shook it to reveal what moment he had just captured. He smirked at the image of the rust-coloured haired boy and the silver and black haired boy playing the sports game. Their names are Lance and Shiro. The ravenette is called Keith.

Keith watched the two and Lance beckoned Keith to join them, but he politely refused saying that he needed to keep an eye on their items. Lance went back to playing with the older teen. Keith put the recently taken photo into his pocket to add it to his photo album when he returns to his house.

A few days later Keith and Lance were talking alone. Keith laughed at something the tanned boy had said. Slowly the two came closer together, their lips met in the middle for a loving kiss. This was a regular occurrence. The smaller of the two stood up and took a picture of Lance. The bronzed boy stood up and held onto Keith's hand and walked to the Cuban's dorm room. 

The two started to make out shedding various articles of clothing as things got more heated. The next day Lance awoke to an empty bed and no Keith to be seen with a note apologising for his absence.

Keith, however, was inside Shiro's dorm after spending the morning in fits of passion. Keith picked up his scarlet camera and took a picture of the both of them shaking the picture to reveal it. The couple kissed and got dressed again.

The trio met up months later in the same place they always do. Keith sat between them talking about his latest projects when Lance tilted Keith's face towards him and then kissed him deeply. Shiro pulled them apart and started yelling at Keith. Lance joined in realising what was going on.

The years went by and Keith became more and more upset without seeing the two people he loved most. He kept all the photos that he took of them. He bumped into the duo and apologised repeatedly. They ignored him and walked away hand in hand.


End file.
